


Her Place

by Aqua_Rainrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's
Genre: F/M, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: Jack is having trouble finding her place in her new life.  Yusei helps her find it after she goes missing for five days.





	Her Place

Her Place

Jacqueline, or Jack for short, wasn't good at dealing with setbacks. But here she was living with two men, in a basement renting off an old woman who just didn't like her, waiting to be back on top of things once again. She hated it. Here she felt like she was back in the Satellite, only it was somewhat cleaner, hoping to every star just to be gone from this plane of existence and ascending to a higher one, one she had been at when she was the Queen of Faster. Here she had to get up God aweful early to make sure she got a hot shower, feasting on ramen cups and getting bitched at by Crow for spending his funds and not being able to hold down a job long enough to get paid.  
The only one who was a saving grace to her was Yusei, he never said anything about showering cold, or eating ramen cups, and got Crow off her case. He was always coming to her defence. Quite honestly she was quite smitten with Yusei, and she was never going to let it show to others besides to Yusei himself, and even then it will be shown slightly.  
However besides all these..."friends" that she had made, there was a greater pain in her ass besides Crow, Leo, and Akiza and she was staring right at her. Bruna, she couldn't even remember her name half of the time, yet she knew about D-wheels inside and out. She had far more in common with Yusei than she did and it vexed her to no end. Especially when she would throw smug looks at her over the Wheel of Fortune that Yusei was tuning up for the Grand Prix. Disgusted she got up from the couch where she had been watching Yusei and walked out of the house. She turned ubruptly around when she noticed it was raining outside and stomped up to her room.  
Once she was there she caught her reflection in the mirror after she removed her coat and tossed it on the bed. She hummed and stripped down to nothing and then walked over to the mirror and really looked at herself. She had broad shoulders, her hips went straight into her waist, she had thick thighs and calves (damn all those years running after underground duelist), hands that were calloused from her youth and her hair had split ends and had gone somewhat lifeless. Ugh she was so... manish no wonder Yusei barely looked at her, and not only Yusei but Carl as well. Carl had been so near and dear to her but then she had lost him to the dark signers. She growled as she continued to look at her reflection and finally she had enough and slammed her fist into the mirror shattering it. She stomped over the glass and into the bathroom, headless of the cuts done to her feet. In the bathroom she shattered that mirror as well with a snarl and she heard her bedroom door slam open.  
"Jack?! What the hell Jack, you are not spending more of my money on a new mirror!" She heard Crow bitch from her bedroom. She ripped open the bathroom door after wrapping a towel around her and she leveled him with her fiercest glare.  
"Like I give two shits about a new mirror, now quit your bitching and get the hell out of my room." Crow looked so taken back that he actually listened to her. He was not liking what had just happened so he went to go get the only person that could talk any sense into that pesky blonde friend of his. Heading down into the basement he looked at the scene he was witnessing, Bruna flirting with Yusei. He could imagine this was one of the causes behind Jack's temper tantrum, what the other one was he didn't know.  
"Yusei," He frowned when the man didn't look up at him, "Yusei!" Crow yelled and the man finally jumped and looked at Crow.  
"What is it Crow?" Bruna frowned as she lost Yusei's attention, but Crow knew that there had only been one woman that could ever hold Yusei's complete and total attention.  
"Jack needs you, she's having a tantrum up in her room." He watch Bruna smirk as if Jack's tantrum was anything that would make her look bad in Yusei's eyes. "And you might want to take the first aid kit, I saw bloody footprints on the floor." He turned to leave but paused and added one last thing. "I am not cleaning the blood up either." Yusei immeadiately got up and went for the first aid kit.  
"Where are you going Yusei?" Bruna asked softly as she watched as Yusei went to go up the stairs.  
"You heard Crow, Jacqueline needs help."  
"She's a grown woman, she can help herself." Bruna said and Yusei shook his head and headed up the stairs. He made it all the way up to Jacqueline's door and knocked.  
"Jacqueline, I am comming in." He turned the knob and entered the room to see Jacqueline sitting in a towel on her bed. He took in the state of the floor, bloody footprints leading to the bathroom, to the door, and to the bed. Glass shards were on the floor from the shattered mirror and he could see some shards on the floor in front of the bathroom floor.  
"Go away Yusei, I am not in the mood for company." She said as she refused to look at Yusei. Yusei ignored her and walked around the glass shards and he knelt in front of her and placed the first aid on the floor and opened it. He then picked her left foot up and took a pair of tweezers from the kit and started to pick the glass shards out of her foot and once he finished with the left he did the right. Jacqueline looked down emotionlessly at Yusei as he finished his task, then sterilized the cuts and bandaged her feet. He then moved to her fist that had less damage to heal. "Why?" She asked him and he looked at her down cast face.  
"Because I care for you Jacqueline." He replied softly and then he put the first aid kit up and he left her sitting on the bed for a few moments and then came back with a broom and cleaning supplies. He swept up the glass shards and then scrubbed her blood off the floor. As she watched him work Jacqueline felt even more pathetic, she really was just a bother for him. When Yusei finished he looked at the woman on the bed. He really couldn't help but feel so much love and care for this woman. She was everything that he could ever dream of in a woman, classy, cared for children, stubborn, gorgeous, and an amazing dualist.  
But he could tell something was bothering her deeply. He hoped whatever it was she would stick around for. The last time she was deeply troubled she had run away from him and it had almost destroyed him. Now that he had her back, he wasn't going to let her go again. He went downstairs and put everything away before heading back down to the garage. He resumed his work with Bruna and the hours ticked by and he was finding himself nodding off over the Wheel of Fortune. He didn't want to sleep right now, he wanted to keep working on his beloved Jacqueline's D-wheel but he found himself slipping unwillingly into sleep's sweet embrace. What he didn't know what was happening was that Bruna had moved him from over the Wheel of Fortune to resting on her lap. It was shortly after that Jacqueline came down and saw her petting his hair and smiling sweetly at him and she grinned as Jacqueline turned on her heel and walked out.  
It was morning when Yusei woke up on the couch and covered with a blanket and his head resting on Bruna's lap. It was not exactly ideal sleeping conditions but he shrugged it off and went back to work. It wasn't until late that night that Crow came barrelling down the steps and into Yusei's work space.  
"Yusei! Have you seen Jack?!" Yusei looked up from the D-wheel at Crow and he shook his head.  
"No I have been in front of the door all day, I would have seen her leave." Yusei said as he looked down at his hands. Crow's eyes widened even more, after all Bruna was smiling and when it came to Jacqueline that was a bad thing. But then Yusei surprised him by getting up and walking past him up into their house. He followed him and they made their way to Jack's room. Opening the door Yusei walked around and Crow could see him starting to panic as he started to open up drawers and they saw that some of Jack's favorite things were gone along with her backpack. Yusei felt an overwhelming terror in his gut, she couldn't have left him again could she? He looked in her closet, the shelf there was home to her dual disk and deck, and they were gone! He ran back downstairs and busted out the front door.  
"JACQUELINE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!!" Yusei bellowed out and collapsed to his knees. Bruna and Crow came up behind him and Bruna knelt down and hugged him.  
"It will be okay, just watch Yusei." Only it hadn't been okay, Yusei had gone back inside and collapsed on the couch. He didn't move for the next few days, not eating, barely drinking and he didn't sleep at all, he just laid there staring at the wall. No one could get him to move or talk, and to make it worse it had been storming for the last two days. It was on the fifth day of this and the third day of the storm when everyone from Tanner, to Leo and Luna, and not to forget Blister and Akiza was trying to get something, anything out of Yusei when the door opened and the howling wind and rain was let in along with a giant crack of thunder. They all looked at the figure in the doorway, and they gasped as it came forward and was revieled as Jack. Only she was covered in mud, hair and clothes a mess, drenched in rain water, and was even missing a boot. She walked forward and Crow could tell she had it rough since she disappeared. With a sigh she looked down at Yusei and she was worn out and didn't really want to deal with this.  
"Come on Yusei, bed now." When he didn't respond she sighed again. "Don't make me do the thing." When he still didn't respond she groaned, she was tired and she didn't know if she could do what she had to do next. Stooping down she threw Yusei over her shoulder and stood back up with a groan. She then trudged up the stairs to her room. She flopped him down on her bed and undressed him from his dirty clothes and went to her bathroom. She got a rag wet it before taking it back to Yusei and cleaned him up as best as she could before tucking him under the covers. She saw his eyes slip shut and finally drift off to sleep. She sighed once more before trudging back down stairs to the living room couch and flopped down on it. She laid down and closed her eyes, slipping into sleep herself. Crow and Tanner came upstairs and looked at Jack.  
"What happened to her?" Tanner whispered to Crow and Blister came up behind them.  
"I don't know but she looks like she went through hell, I mean she didn't even take a shower." Crow said and frowned at the woman who was now passed out on the couch. Hold on, where was her dual disk and deck?! Crow walked forward and looked the woman over more carefully. Jack was missing her coat, and her boot, her gloves and her deck was no where to be found. Crow's eyes widened, Jack would never let her deck out of her possession unless someone had forced her. Crow stepped away and motioned for the other two to follow him. They walked back downstairs to the garage and Crow picked up the phone and called someone that he knew he could help. Crow asked Bruna, Akiza, and the kids to go home while they waited for Trudge to show up. When the man did show up Crow gathered Tanner, Trudge, and Blister together, and explained what he had figured out. The men were shocked, just as he had been when he had found out. They all agreed to go out and try to see what had happened while Jack had been gone for the five days.  
To Crow's surprise Jack woke up a few hours later, he thought for sure with how exhausted she looked that she would be out for at least half a day. He watched her go up the stairs and take a shower and braced himself for the bitching that was to come when she realized there was no hot water. But when Jack came back down she had said...nothing, just wore a frown and poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the island with the newspaper and flipped to the 'Help Wanted' section. He was in complete shock and couldn't quite figure out what was going on. It was like someone took their haughty, full of herself, confident, bitchy Jack and replaced her with this demure, lack luster, quiet woman. He could say with certainty and conviction that he wanted the old Jack back.  
"Hey Crow!" That was Trudge calling him from the basement and Crow watched as he turned that Jack didn't even bat an eye, just ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she continued to scan the paper. He jogged down to meet Trudge and Blister.  
"This is too freaky, please tell me that you two found something." Crow said as he faced the two, and noted their grim expressions. In Trudge's grip was a busted dual disk and Jack's deck. "What happened?" Crow asked and he took Jack's deck from Trudge, noticing that there were a lot of cards missing, incuding Jack's beloved dragon.  
"Seems your past caught up with Jack, all those underground gangs went after Jack while she was gone from here. I managed to find her dual disk and take down some of the gangs to win back some of the cards. Seems they divided her deck up and scattered the cards among all the gangs." Trudge reported.  
"Not only that, but it seems that they beat her up quite a bit before leaving her to rot in the alleys." Blister said as he handed over Jack's missing gloves and boot. "Honestly I am surprised she was able to get back here, from what the surveillance cameras had caught they hadn't held back." Blister reported and frowned down at the gloves and boot. Crow growled and took the clothes from Blister, he couldn't believe Jack had gone through all that. No wonder Jack was acting like she was, to lose everything and be forced home with her tail tucked between her legs. Crow turned and grabbed his own deck before calling Akiza and Leo. They were appalled at what had happened and agreed to help get the rest of the deck back for Jack.

It was later on when Crow, Trudge, and Blister said goodbye to Akiza and Leo and Luna thanking them with a wave. Bruna met with them at the door, a present in her hands for Yusei.  
"I was hoping that this would help Yusei cheer up." She chirped and Crow rolled his eyes and they walked up the stairs, each too caught up in their thoughts to realize the noises coming from the living room. When they opened the door and came upon the living room, and stopped and stared at the scene in front of them, each one adopting a thick red blush.  
On the couch Jack was laid out on the cushions, shirt ripped open and bra pulled down, skirt rucked up and panties were ripped and laid on the coffee table. Her leg that was on the ground had a boot on and the other was up in the air. Yusei was in between her legs, pants pulled down and cock burried in her pussy. He was bare chested and was glaring down at Jack as he roughly thrusted into her. Jack was gasping and panting, her hands were gripping his biceps.  
"Yu-yu-Yusei! So deep!" She called out, pleasure enveloping her voice and her eyes were trying to roll up into the back of her head.  
"Mine! Mine! You are mine Jacqueline, you will not leave me again! You will stay here!" He growled out viscioiusly and took her hands and pinned them above her head and with the new angle left her screaming.  
"Yours! Yours! I won't leave! Yusei, cumming, I cumming!" Screaming their audiance watched as Jacqueline squirted and her body convoulsed. Yusei growled and kept slamming into her, milking her through her orgasm. He didn't stop even after her body went slack under him, however she kept moaning. He let her arms go and grabbed her hips and angled them again before continuing.  
"I need you here! You aren't leaving me again! You can't! Not when I love you so much!" Yusei yelled at her and Jacqueline's focus snapped back to reality. She reached her arms up and circled them around his neck and pulled him down to her.  
"I love you too Yusei." Her voice was hoarse from screaming and his eyes widened before scooping down and kissed her as they both came to a climax. Sitting back he looked down at his Jacqueline, how beautiful she looked, and smiled at her as he watched her eyes slip shut.  
"I AM NOT CLEANING THAT UP!" Crow yelled as he passed through the living room, slapped Jack's completed deck on the kitchen counter and stormed upstairs. Trudge and Blister turned around and exitted and so did Bruna, tears running down her cheeks. Yusei sighed and looked down at the woman before pulling out of her and slipping his pants back up. He picked her up and took her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. He undressed her and cleaned her up before tucking them both under the sheets.

 

The next morning found Yusei cleaning the couch and Jack sitting at the kitchen island and looking through her deck and she smiled as Crow came up the stairs, back from his deliveries.  
"Thank you Crow." He grunted and his face had a bit of a flush but otherwise went about his business. The next few days went by and everything settled down back down to how they used to be. The only thing that was different was different was that Akiza was coming over more and spending that time with Jack. The boys didn't know what was going on and finally they realized that Jack was teaching Akiza how to ride a D-wheel. Later that night after Akiza went home and at the dinner table Crow brought it up.  
"Why are you teaching Akiza how to ride a D-wheel?" Jack gave a hum, telling him she had recognized his question and turned back around to both Yusei and Crow who were looking at her with confusion. She looked at them with a blank face and then with a smirk.  
"Because it will be extremely dangerous for me to drive my D-wheel while still pregnant." She then kissed a stunned Yusei on the cheek and headed upstairs. He looked down at his food before a grin broke out on his face and he looked at Crow when he cleared his throat.  
"You do know that if you don't somehow marry her before she gives birth, Martha will beat you to a pulp, favorite son or not." Yusei's face took a horrified look and Crow smirked before saying his good nights and went up to bed. Jacqueline stripped down and looked at herself in her new mirror. She smiled at her reflection and ran her hand over her small baby bump. She finally had a place, here by Yusei's side and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
